Alexander Perezhogin
| birth_place = Ust-Kamenogorsk, KSSR, USSR | draft = 25th overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 2000 }} Alexander Perezhogin (born August 10, 1983) is a Kazakh-born Russian professional player currently playing for Salavat Yulaev Ufa of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). Playing career Perezhogin was drafted by the Montreal Canadiens in the first round of the 2001 NHL Entry Draft, 25th overall. In the 2003-04 season, Perezhogin came to North America to play with the Hamilton Bulldogs, Montreal's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate. He played with the Montreal Canadiens for two seasons. During Perezhogin's suspension from the AHL for his stick-swinging incident on Garrett Stafford, on the advice of Bob Gainey and the Montreal Canadiens, he re-joined his former team, Avangard Omsk of the Russian Superleague (RSL), and scored 33 points in 43 games. In total, Perezhogin tallied 55 points in 95 games in his career with Avangard. He scored his first NHL goal on a break-away in his first career game, on October 6, 2005 at Madison Square Garden against New York Rangers goaltender Kevin Weekes. On May 8, 2007, Perezhogin signed a contract with Salavat Yulayev Ufa of the Russian Superleague. Perezhogin will earn nearly $1.8 million US, almost three times his NHL salary during the 2006-07 season. The Montreal Canadiens still hold his NHL rights as he is a restricted free agent. In April 2009, Alex was invited to represent Russia in the 2009 IIHF World Championship hosted in Switzerland, where he played along the sides of Russian NHL superstars such as Ilya Kovalchuk and five of his teammates from Salavat Yulaev Ufa. Russia won its second consecutive gold medal against Canada on May 10, 2009. Stick swinging incident During the 2004 Calder Cup playoffs against the Cleveland Barons, Perezhogin was cross-checked in the face by Garrett Stafford, with both players falling to the ice. While both were trying to get back up, Stafford swung his stick at Perezhogin's head making contact with his helmet. In response, while getting up, Perezhogin turned around and swung his stick low and caught Stafford, who was still getting up, in the face. The blow knocked Stafford unconscious with convulsions, twenty stitches, the loss of teeth and a concussion. He was released the next day from Hamilton General Hospital and has since made a full recovery. Perezhogin was suspended for the rest of the playoffs, and in an unprecedented move for the entire following AHL season of 2004–05. Perezhogin was also charged by Hamilton police, and was given a one year probation, ordered to donate $5,000 to charity, and to cover all of Stafford's medical bills. Perezhogin actually did play pro hockey in 2004-2005, but in Siberia. He returned to Hamilton for the 2005-2006 season. He was called up to the Montreal Canadiens that season and played 67 games for the Habs. Since 2007, however, he has been playing in Russia for Salavat Yulaev Ufa of the KHL. Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1983 Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Russian hockey players